


Kopi Luwak

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kopi Luwak, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Philip trades out Shotaro's coffee for civet coffee. Let's see if he notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



Shotaro set his cup down. His shock was evident on his face. "Whoa. That's... different."

Sitting in one of the chairs in the reception area, Philip glanced up from his book. "Your coffee?"

"Yeah. What brand did you get? It's completely different from usual."

Philip grinned. Snapping his book shut, he stood and walked over to the kitchen island. "It's kopi luwak, or civet coffee," he replied. "It's from Indonesia, and it's quite popular there. I read that it has a unique taste. Do you like it?"

"Unique is one word for it." Shotaro wrinkled his nose. "This is gonna take some getting used to. What's in it?" He took another sip.

"Coffee beans, of course. Beans that have been filtered through the digestive system of the Asian palm civet—" Shotaro spat his mouthful out, drenching Philip's face.

"No. No." He poured the cup out into the sink. "Nope. I don't think so. Do you still have the receipt? Get a refund, exchange it, I don't care what you do as long as you _get it out of here_."

**Author's Note:**

> As NingenShikkaku, who is Indonesian, points out, "Kopi luwak is considered as Indonesia's most prized top coffee because said luwak or civet is a pro in choosing extremely good quality beans. The beans aren't being digested at all and are washed thoroughly before being exported, so it's safe for consumption."
> 
> Shotaro, however, freaks out at the tiniest provocation.


End file.
